Jurassic Park: Infection Outbreak 2
by The-trash-man117
Summary: Some really cringy shit I made in the summer


Jurassic Park: Infection Outbreak 2: script

This is the sequel to my previous script "Jurassic Park: Infection Outbreak" this takes place during the events of "The Lost World"

A car drove to a big mansion, The car stopped in front of the door. A man got out of the car and opened the passenger door.

Man: I'm just saying, I think destroying the facility wasn't the only option.

A 6 foot 5 tall white man wearing unique armor got out of the car and slowly looked at the man.

Doc: tell that to the infection.

In the mansion a woman walked in a bedroom with an old man in it

Woman: Mr. Hammond someone is here to see you

Mr. Hammond: send him in

The woman bowed and left the room. Ten seconds later Doc walked in

Doc: Mr. Hammond

Mr. Hammond: ah Jason sit down sit down.

Doc then sat down in front of Hammond

Doc: you called me here John. What for?

Hammond: why are you wearing your armor?

Doc: it's comfortable

Hammond: well you earned it after what happened back in Jurassic park. So what have you been up to?

Doc: learning martial arts around the world and gun training

Hammond: so you laid down your science equipment for guns

Doc: ya

Hammond: hm but you still hold on to those viles

Hammond then pointed to the five viles of serum That Doc made on Jurassic park that were in his utility belt.

Doc: I put a lot of research into making them... so that's why I still have them

Hammond: well couldn't you just make more?

Doc: of course, this is just the original batch so I guess I still have them for sentimental reasons.

Hammond: well anyways I've called you here because I need your help.

Doc: what kind of help

Hammond: you see there was a second isla-

Doc: WAIT! Your telling me there's a second island full of dinosaurs! Hell no

Before Doc could leave Hammond spoke

Hammond: now wait wait wait hold on. You believe there shouldn't be a second Jurassic park right?

Doc: ya

Hammond: well there's still functional embryos and DNA on site B... I want you to find the four facilities that the functional embryos and DNA are stored in and destroy them so they don't end up in the wrong hands.

Doc thought for a good minute before finally saying something.

Doc: alright fine I'll do it, only to make sure another Jurassic park doesn't happen.

Hammond: of course

Doc: alright... when do I begin.

Hammond: hm you know you were just like your father and mother... hehe time flys it was just like yesterday you were this little kid who couldn't wait to work for IGEN and now here you are ready to prevent IGEN from interfering with these creatures.

Doc: don't you have leadership over IGEN?

Hammond: well you see my nephew took leadership away from me. That's why I want you to destroy the embryos and DNA

Doc: so... when do I begin?

Hammond: now

-5 hours later-

Doc was alone in the cargo bay of a helicopter putting grenades, bullets and knifes on his chest plate and utility belt.

The helicopter landed on the beach of the island and Doc got out. Doc pulled out his walkie talkie and Hammond spoke to him.

Hammond: after you destroyed the DNA and embryos shoot your flare gun and a helicopter will pick you up in half an hour.

Doc: got it.

Doc then ran into the jungle to search for the buildings that contained his targets.

The jungle felt a lot different from the jungle in Isla Nublar Jason just couldn't put a finger on it .

Doc: well at least there's no infections here.

Doc then pulled out his walkie talkie

Doc: right? John? There's no Infections on this island right?

Hammond: oh no no no we didn't work on those... things on site B.

Doc: good to know

Doc then put his walkie talkie back in his utility belt and continued on. After walking a little while Doc discovered a compsognathus.

Doc: hmm I don't remember seeing you on Isla Nublar.

Then suddenly a hole bunch of then jumped on Doc

Doc: what the hell!?

Doc then heard the automated voice from his helmet.

automated voice: taser mode activated

Suddenly all the compsognathusus were zapped off of him and ran away.

Doc: don't remember the research papers saying anything about that!

Doc then reached a cliff where he heard the sounds of helicopters. Doc pressed a button on the side of his helmet making the visor of his helmet into binoculars. Doc zoomed in on one of them only to see INGEN's logo on it. Doc pulled out his walkie talkie.

Doc: John what the hell is this!

Hammond: what?

Doc: I see IGEN choppers making their way here.

Hammond: my damn nephew! I knew he would do something like this! Don't worry there's a second team on the island they'll take care of them you do your mission

Doc: ok

Doc then grabbed a chain with a cross that he was wearing under his chest plate

Doc: lord give me patience

Doc then stuffed the chain under his chest plate and set out back into the jungle.

after a while of running a raptor jumped out of the bushes behind him. Doc drew one of his twin machine guns and aimed it at the raptor. Something wasn't right, it wasn't attacking then Doc noticed a raptor infant behind the raptor. Doc realized it was only trying to protect its child so Doc slowly walked away from the raptor and the raptor walked off with it's child. Doc finally found one of the buildings after a while.

Doc: finally!

Doc entered the building and set charges around the DNA and embryo labs. Doc's radar picked up something so he drew his X-40 and aimed it at what was behind him.

?: mind telling me why your setting explosives around are house?!

Doc: I'm on a mission to destroy remaining embryos and DNA. Who are you

Max: names max, yours?

Doc: Jason but you can call me Doc... you said "our house" that means your not alone

Max: oh right, here I'll introduce you to the others... come!

Doc followed max to a big room in the building.

?: so this is the guy who's setting bombs in our house?

Max: yes it is but he didn't know we lived here ok. Don't worry about She and yes that's her name.

Max then pointed to 4 people wearing armor similar to Doc's suit but very different at the same time

Max: this is Mike, Arch, Mick, Youko and you already met She.

Doc: how did you guys get here?

Max: we were scientist here before but when every one evacuated we didn't make it.

Doc: so you've been stranded here for 4 years

Max: 4 years! Damn... that long!?

Doc: well when I'm done my mission you and your friends can come with me out of this place.

Max: finally!! We're getting out of here!!! Wait is that the mk8 armor Herdon was talking about! Hm well before he was shipped to site A he said he would start working on it. Well as you can see we're wearing the previous versions.

Their armor looked like this https/ghetto-man-7/art/Some-characters-I-made-760564119?ga_submit_new=10%3A1534909818

Max: the mk 2 armor though... well let's just say it's unstable... Arch nearly lost is arm to it!

Arch: and now the damn thing is over there

Arch pointed to the old armor on the ground, it was mossy because it was left there for so long.

Doc: Well I should get back to placing the charges

Max: yes and we'll get to packing up.

Doc continued to place the charges around the facility until a piece of metal dropped from the roof putting a deep cut in Docs arm.

Doc: AHH DAMMIT! I should really invest in armoured sleeves *he never gets around to it:)* I need to find the med lab

After searching around he finally found the med lab and started to search around for some morphine to numb his cut as he stitches it up. He found a needle with a liquid in it and assumed it was morphine and injected himself with it.

Max: wait don't inject yourself with that!!!!!!!

But before max could warn him he was already to late

Doc: what, what was it?

Max: well it won't harm you... but... it slows down your ageing process

Doc: WHAT?!

Max: the guy who made that thought the dinosaurs only lived for a few years so he made that, but we all know they live way longer than that so he was just wasting his time... well that serum was the only one and I did examine that recently and well after a few years of being left around it changed a bi-

Doc: just tell me what it will do to me

Max: how old are you?

Doc: 21 why?

Max: you'll be like that for about aaaaa... 15 years

Doc: so if a suit that made me basically a super soldier wasn't enough now I'll stay as a 21 year old until 2012! Well at least I'll be young in 2015!

Max: what's so important about that year?

Doc: to see if back to the future 2 was correct

Max: oh right!

Doc: so are you and your guys done

Max yep and what about you?

Doc: Yeah i just gotta cover up this wound

Max: alright

After patching the wound up Doc and the others left the facility and began to search for the others.

Youko: so how many other buildings do you need to rig?

Doc looked at the built in map in his helmet.

Doc: about three more

She: good the sooner we get off this island the sooner I can get back to my daughter

Doc: wait you have a family on the mainland?!

She: yes

Doc: that's horrible!! They must be worried!

She: or they think I'm dead and moved on

Mike: don't think that, just have some hope ok

She: hmmm fine

The group was quickly ambushed by a group of raptors. Doc noticed no young so their intent was to kill them. One raptor charged Doc so he front flipped over the raptor shot it with his X-40, swiftly took out the raptors charging him with one of the twin machine guns all in 3 seconds.

The remaining raptors ran off and Doc turned around to see the others in shock

Mick: where the hell did you learn that!!!

Doc: in Japan... well we should continue on now

The group continued on and found another facility that they rigged and left

It started to get dark so they set up camp. Doc noticed She sitting alone away from the others looking sad.

Doc: so is she like this all the time

Mike: well if you were in her position wouldn't you be the same?

Doc: I guess so... maybe I could talk to her about it

Arch: ha good luck with that!

Doc approached She slowly

Doc: hello

She: hi

Doc: listen I know how your worried about your family and now that your getting out of here your starting to get impatient but just like Mike said you just need a bit more hope and you'll get to see them again

She: ya they probably forgot about me

Doc: do you hear your self? They wouldn't

She: mhmm... I'm just worried that my husband found a new wife and left me behind

She began to cry

Doc: how much does your family love you?

She: my husband loves me like I was the only woman in existence and my daughter loves me like I'm the best mom in the world

Doc: well then they wouldn't have lost hope in you... believe me you will be surprised on how long people will wait. Back in the Viet Nam war my father went missing but my mother kept waiting until ten years later she found him standing at her door step.

She: really

Doc: yep, don't worry by tomorrow we'll be out of here

Doc walked away to call Mr. Hammond about something. They all went to sleep accept for Doc who kept watch. In the morning they continued on to find the remaining two facilities. As they were rigging one of them Doc walked through a hallway to rig a room only to find ten guns pointed at him.

Doc: I suppose IGEN knows I'm here

Soldier: yep, are boss overheard your conversation with Mr. Hammond and ordered us to kill you.

Doc: wow I feel bad for Mr. Hammond, not just his crowning achievement failing that being Jurassic Park but also he has a retarded nephew... seriously he ordered only ten of you?

Soldier: yes but I count ten rounds in your gun

The soldier then pointed to the amo counter on Doc's X-40.

Doc then pulled out one of his twin machine guns

Doc: I count two guns... well actually

Doc then elbowed the other twin machine gun on his back.

Doc: make it three guns but I'll make it a fare fight

Doc then put away one of his twin machine guns back in its hilt.

Doc: but I'll warn you, I don't want to kill humans ok, now you could go in peace and no one has to die.

Soldier: the only one dying here is you

Doc: ok... your funeral

Before the soldiers could react doc shot two of them in the head with his X-40. He began to slowly walk forward as bullets reflect off of him. He grabbed a revolver from one of the dead soldiers on the ground and began fanning the gun killing five soldiers and missed one. Doc threw away the revolver and shot down one more soldier and put his X-40 in his hilt. Doc punched one of the soldiers in his stomach then his chest only to then snap his neck. Doc turned to then kick the final soldier that was shooting at him out the window to his death.

Doc turned to see She by the door.

She: I heard gun shots... whats going on?

Doc: we're not alone on the island

-For some odd reason when I picture this in my head I just picture it in slow motion and this music playing https/youtu.be/cAnOt74e9_Q -

After riging the third building the group traveled to the final one. It was getting dark and Doc noticed the INGEN choppers leaving.

Doc: well I guess the second team did deal with them.

Mick: fucking run!!!!!!

The group turned to see a spinosaurus running at them so they ran into the final facility

Doc: you set the charges I'll shoot a flare on the roof ok.

As doc made his way up he spotted raptors in the facility. Doc pulled out his walkie talkie

Doc: Expect company

Max: why

Doc: there's raptors here

Max: fuck!

The raptors ran to attack Doc only to get quickly shot down by his twin machine guns. He put one of the guns on his back and pulled out his X-40 and continued on defending himself from raptors every now and then. He eventually got to the roof and shot a flare. To pass the time he set up charges around the top floors. Eventually the helicopter got there, Doc and the group met up on the roof to board the helicopter but then a bunch of raptors began the charge at them

Max: there's too many of them!

Youko took the detonator from Doc and stepped past them towards the raptors and turned towards the group

Youko: I'll hold them off... go! Live your life

Max: no... no... NO!!!!

Doc grabbed the crying max into the helicopter as Youko pulled out a katana

Youko: 不名誉の前の死 *which means death before dishonour in Japanese*

The helicopter began to fly away from the building as Youko cut down some raptors with his katana. Eventually one of the raptors impaled Youko with its claw. Youko used the last of his strength to trigger the detonator destroying the four facilities. The group watched as the facilities blew up in a fiery explosion. Max's head was down in sadness so Doc patted his shoulder. The helicopter then flew away from the island.

The helicopter finally got to mainland and the group got out. She heard a familiar voice and turned to see her family. She ran over to them and hugged them. Doc could see tears of joy coming from them, Doc smiled under his helmet. The others got in taxis and drove off. Max noticed Doc walking away.

Max: hey Doc!

Doc: ya

Max: I wanted to thank you for helping us off the island

Doc: you're welcome

Max: so what are you gonna do now

Doc: gonna tell Mr. Hammond the job is done.

-THE END-

Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think. Please tell me if the armor designs for Max and the other scientist look out of place and have a nice day!


End file.
